Benefits of Horror Movies
by HauntedMoonlight
Summary: Sakura's not amused after watching The Exorcist. In fact, she's so freaked, she convinces a reluctant Sasuke to stay the night, just in case. But exactly how much self-control does Sasuke possess? SasuSaku OneShot


**A/N: **Just a piece of SasuSaku fluff my dysfunctional mind created...

I was watching The Exorcist the other day (it's one scarily amazing movie), and I wondered 'What would Sasuke do if Sakura was scared after watching this?' So I got to work, and voila! This was fun to write, because I LOOOOOVEEE horror movies. Even though they freak the fuck out of me. Anyways, moving on...

Enjoy/Review!

**Title**: Benefits of Horror Movies

**Summary: **Sakura isn't amused after watching The Exorcist. In fact, she's so freaked, she convinces a reluctant Sasuke-kun to stay with her until she falls asleep, just in case. But exactly how much self-control does Sasuke possess? SasuSaku

**Rating**: T+ or M

**Pairings**: SasuSaku, mild NaruHina in beginning

**Warnings: **Sasuke may be perceived as a little OOC, seeing that he's really sweet to Sakura. But hey, he's a guy in love! Love does strange things...

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto, who i will smack in the head with a frying pan if SasuSaku isn't made into a canon couple! :D Also, _The Exorcist_ is a completely freaky horror movie that I do NOT own.**  
**

_So yeah, read and, hopefully, enjoy!_

* * *

"_Argh!_" Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto shrieked in terror as a possessed demon child attacked a priest.

Sasuke just stared at the movie screen indifferently. It wasn't like he was secretly terrified…or anything.

Alright, he admitted it. He was horrified of horror movies. And The Exorcist was _definitely_ a horror movie. The only reason he was wasting a perfectly fine Saturday evening watching a _horror movie,_ of all things, was because Naruto told him Sakura was going.

Damn dobe.

Clenching his fists and (barely) gripping onto his Uchiha pride, Sasuke sat stoically through the screamfest of a movie. '_Think nice thoughts,' _he commanded himself. _'Nice thoughts…Like Sakura holding your hand. Or Sakura in a bikini. Or Sakura in your room…saying your name…'_

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke jolted back to reality, where a concerned Sakura was leaning over him, her shirt hanging down low and exposing her cherry-printed bra. He hoped she didn't notice the rather large bulge under his khakis. Judging from the knowing smirk on Naruto's face, someone sure did.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright? You seem pale…"

"Hn." He grunted stoically, immediately regretting his curtness. Pain flashed in Sakura's lovely emerald eyes. Sasuke hated it when he hurt her, which was more often than he'd like to admit. He blamed genetics; his father hadn't exactly been a charmer either.

"I'm impressed, Sasuke-kun. You didn't scream at all. In fact you didn't even look scared," the oblivious pinkette stated jealously as they strolled out of the bustling theatre.

Hinata bobbed her head. "Y-Yeah. I think you were very brave, Sasuke-kun." She smiled shyly.

"Hey, hey, Hina-chan!" Naruto whined at his girlfriend. "I'm brave too, right? Teme is secretly a scaredy cat!"

Sasuke snorted, amazed that the dobe had hit so close to home. "Yeah, says the one that was screaming so loud, the manager had to ask you to keep it down."

Naruto reddened. "S-Shut up! Let's go get some late night ramen, Hina-chan," he stammered, dragging a blushing Hinata along towards Ichiraku's.

Sakura stared amusedly at the two retreating figures. "Well, I guess it's just you and me, huh?"

"Hn."

She sighed in exasperation at his monosyllabic reply. But instead of admonishing him, like she normally did, she quietly asked him a question. "Sasuke-kun…can I ask from you a favor?"

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. That was unusual, Usually, Sakura was too stubbornly prideful to ask favors of anyone, much less him. In fact, her pride sometimes rivaled his own. "Depends."

"Well…can you stay with me tonight?"

_Wait_. Had she just asked him what he thought she asked him?

"Oh!" Sakura blushed as she realized what it must've sounded like. "No, not like _that_. I mean, I'm really scared after seeing that dumb movie. And, well, since you weren't scared at all, I thought maybe you could just stay with me till I fall asleep?"

Sasuke frowned. Of course she hadn't actually meant _sleeping _together. He was such an idiot. But still, this was a chance to get on her good side. And who knows, maybe something would happen. Sasuke wasn't one to pass up a good opportunity."Hn. Fine."

Sakura beamed at him, her smile radiating relief. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun!"

-oOoOo-

Sasuke sat on the edge of Sakura's bed, watching his attractive teammate sleep.

Her room was just as he'd thought it would be, all pink walls, canopy bed, and stuffed animals lying around aimlessly. He supposed he should leave before thoughts of attacking her in her sleep arose, but she was just so beautiful.

As if in a trance, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Sakura's warm, soft ones. But what he hadn't planned was Sakura's sleepy eyes fluttering open. "Mmmm, Sasuke-kun….?" She murmured softly, sitting up.

'_Oh shit!' _Sasuke panicked. Now what? He could say that his mind was taken over by a kissing alien… from Mars... who was sent to take over Konoha...

"Who am I kidding?" Sakura continued to speak. "Oh please! He wouldn't kiss me to save my life!" She ridiculed herself harshly.

Just then, it occurred to Sasuke that Sakura didn't know he was actually there. "Um, Sakura…"

Sakura stared at Sasuke through dimmed, lustful eyes that immediately gave Sasuke a throbbing boner.

"Are you my dream Sasuke-kun?"

Dumbfounded and quite a bit amused, Sasuke nodded. It couldn't hurt to play along.

Sakura grinned, her smile surprisingly naughty. "Oh good. Because I've always wanted to do—" Sakura pushed the flabberghasted Sasuke onto her bed, "—_this._" She kissed him firmly, her lips the flavor of cherry blossoms and warmth and love and everything good in the world.

As Sakura removed her shirt, Sasuke decided there were worse ways to spend a Saturday night.

-oOoOo-

Sakura woke up blissfully, tendrils of last night's smutty dream on her mind.

Feeling refreshed, she sat up and looked happily at the naked Sasuke lying next to her.

_Naked _Sasuke.

Naked _Sasuke._

_Naked Sasuke._

"What?" She screeched.

Indeed, a very naked Sasuke opened his eyes and smiled lazily. That's right, _smiled_. Sakura fleetingly wondered if hell had frozen over or if the world had exploded. Or both.

"Good morning, Sakura," he smirked, smoldering post-sex eyes boring into Sakura's very bewildered eyes.

"S-Sasuke…I…what happened?"

Sasuke frowned, feigning disappointment. "You mean you don't remember coming onto me and ripping off my clothes?"

The pinkette blushed until her face was as crimson as her hair. "Oh shit…sorry, Sasuke…"

"Apologies will get you nowhere," Sasuke growled. Sakura flinched. She was _so _screwed.

"However… " He continued playfully. "A kiss and I'm all yours."

Sakura stared at her longtime crush with wide, unbelieving eyes until Sasuke leaned forward and enveloped her mouth with his.

He could feel her smile through his lips.

* * *

**A/N: **I was going to extend the lemon scene, but I decided to leave that part out, as I am crap at discussing romantic scenes in detail. Young, inexperienced me... -sigh-

_**WOULD YOU LIKE ANOTHER SASUSAKU LEMONY ONESHOT?**_

_**Please tell me in the reviews whether you'd like to see another SasuSaku oneshot. I'm taking requests for SasuSakus before I go back to writing HitsuMatsu oneshots and working on my other unfinished Bleach stories.**_

_**It doesn't have to be SasuSaku; I also ship NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, and SaiIno.**_

_**For more information, check out my profile or PM me.**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, DATTEBAYO!**_

_Thank you for reading!_

~**Haunted**_Moonlight_~


End file.
